tokyo_ghoulfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Shuu Tsukiyama
Shuu Tsukiyama (月山 習, Tsukiyama Shū) ''był znanym '''Smakoszem '(美食家, Bishokuka), ghulem z 20. dzielnicy. Był także studentem czwartego roku Studiów Społecznych w Departamencie Nauk Humanistycznych na Uniwersytecie Seinan Gakuin. Pochodzi z bardzo bogatej i wpływowej rodziny Tsukiyama, której głową był jego ojciec, Mirumo. Sam Tsukiyama stał się głową swojej rodziny po Operacji Eksterminacji Rodziny Tsukiyama. Był również członkiem organizacji Restauracja Ghuli, gdzie znany był jako MM, dopóki ich nie zdradził. Dołączył do Grupy Kanekiego Kena z intencją pożarcia go, jednak wraz z upływem czasu zaczął się o niego troszczyć. Dwa lata później, jego ciężka depresja i anoreksja, której nabawił się po zniknięciu Kanekiego, doprowadziły go do stanu wegetacji oraz konieczności oddania się pod opiekę rodziny. Po odkryciu, że Ken żyje oraz po spotkaniu go, odzyskał zdrowie w celu pomocy odzyskania jego wspomnień. Jakiś czas po śmierci swojej kuzynki, Karren von Rosewald, dołączył do organizacji Koza jako bezpośredni podwładny Jednookiego Króla oraz dołączył do Białych Garniturów na krótki okres czasu i walczył razem z innymi członkami organizacji w czasie Smoczej Wojny. Sześć lat po zakończeniu wojny, stał się jednym z liderów organizacji Zjednoczony Front razem z Kazuichim Banjou i Kenem Kaneki. Wygląd Tsukiyama zazwyczaj nosi na sobie ubrania w europejskim stylu, chociaż jego gust uważany jest za wątpliwy. Widząc go po raz pierwszy, Kaneki odnosi wrażenie, że Shuu jest modelem ze względu na jego wzrost oraz idealnie ułożoną fryzurę. Inne postacie uważają go za ekstrawaganckiego i zbyt głośnego. Jego maska w kształcie półksiężyca odnosi się do jego imienia. Dwa lata później, głęboka depresja odcisnęła swoje piętno na wyglądzie fizycznym mężczyzny. Głodowanie sprawiło, że Tsukiyama jest widocznie wychudzony, a jego rysy twarzy znacznie się pogłębiły. Czasami otacza się swoim wymykającym się spod kontroli kagune, co nadaje mu złowieszczy wygląd. Ponieważ jest bardzo słabego zdrowia, cały czas przebywa w łóżku. Jego włosy i paznokcie pozostają zaniedbane, a sam nosi na sobie jedynie koszulę nocną. Osobowość Jest ekscentrycznym człowiekiem lubującym w bogatych smakach - poprzez zachowywanie się niczym dżentelmen i intelektualista ukrywa swoją kłótliwą i narcystyczną naturę. Jako ghul, ukazuje swoją arogancję i uważa siebie za silnego drapieżnika, który wyszukuje najsmaczniejsze łupy i plasuje się na szczycie łańcucha pokarmowego. Jego zainteresowanie europejską literaturą i językami jest wyrażane poprzez gesty i maniery, a także częste urozmaicanie dialogów słowami angielskimi, francuskimi i włoskimi. Wyraża gniew wobec osób, które krytykują jego gust w jedzeniu - dowodem jest chociażby zniszczenie filiżanki przy Kanekim w kawiarni, przypominając sobie spotkanie z Rize. Rize uważała, że jego wybredne nawyki żywieniowe czynią z niego bardziej człowieka, niż ghula, co było dla niego najgorszą obelgą, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszał. Porównuje siebie do "szlachetnego rycerza", zwłaszcza po tym jak zaczyna służyć Kanekiemu. Co więcej, wyobrażenie Tsukiyamy o relacjach międzyludzkich jest całkowicie ubogie - przykładowo, swoją jedyną przyjaciółkę (Chie Hori) nazywa "pupilem". Nie jest w stanie zrozumieć uczuć, jakimi Nishiki żywi Kimi oraz sądzi, że służy mu ona jedynie za zwierzę. Choć nie posiada wielu przyjaciół i nie jest zbytnio tolerowany w towarzystwie innych, stara się pomagać towarzyszom. Pociesza Kanekiego po jego załamaniu nerwowym w laboratoriach Kanou. Wygląda na to, że pod wpływem depresji oraz ciągłego gniewu jego osobowość uległa znacznej przemianie. Dematerializacja jego fizycznego zdrowia odcisnęła się na zdrowiu psychicznym ze względu na ciągłe napady agresji. Jego służący próbowali uspokoić go narkotykami. Kiedy zachowuje spokój, pogrąża się w ponurych rozmyślaniach na temat świata. Jest świadom swojego krytycznego stanu oraz zachowania, co skłania go do ciągłych przeprosin. W ten sposób, niegdyś dumny i pyszny Smakosz stał się stworzeniem pokornym i zdającym sobie sprawę z tego jak ważni są dla niego jego bliscy. Fabuła Saga Smakosza Po ujrzeniu pięknych oczu Misono Karube, Tsukiyama - wcześniej śledząc dziewczynę - kradnie je, a następnie spożywa je specjalnie przygotowane w restauracji ghuli. Później, Tsukiyama udaje się do Anteiku, gdzie po raz pierwszy spotyka Kanekiego. Po usłyszeniu o tym jak był w stanie walczyć z inspektorami, dostrzega jego kuszący, unikatowy zapach i zaczyna się nim interesować. Świadoma jego nie najlepszej reputacji, Touka domaga się, by opuścił lokal. Mimo to obiecuje on Kanekiemu, że spotkają się ponownie. Tsukiyama udaje się na Uniwersytet Kamii z zamiarem spotkania się z Kanekim - dyskutuje z nim na temat książek oraz opowiada mu trochę o sobie, by zdobyć jego zaufanie. Zaprasza go na spotkanie w kawiarni. Przed wyjściem gra z Kanekim w squash, zapewniając, że kawa smakuje lepiej po treningu. Na miejscu, Tsukiyama opowiada mu o swoich ideałach żywieniowych jako Smakosz. Podczas rozmowy, Tsukiyama "przypadkowo" przycina Kanekiemu rękę stronami książki, by zdobyć jego krew znajdującą się na jego chuście (W Anime, książka zostaje zastąpiona filiżanką, którą Tsukiyama zniszczył w gniewie, myśląc o Rize. Kaneki przeciął się jednym z odłamków, a Tsukiyama zaoferował mu swoją chustę). Po zdobyciu zakrwawionej chusty, Tsukiyama udaje się do łazienki, gdzie "delektuje się" zapachem krwi Kanekiego. Kiedy opuszczają kawiarnię, Kaneki pyta Tsukiyamę, co dokładnie wie o jedzeniu. Tsukiyama widzi w tym okazję do zaproszenia Kanekiego do Restauracji Ghuli. Na miejscu, Kaneki - nieświadom prawdziwych intencji Tsukiyamy - "przygotowuje" się do kolacji. Podczas prezentacji wieczornych dań, Tsukiyama przedstawia Kanekiego jako danie główne oraz wyjaśnia, jak długą i ciężką drogę musiał przejść, by zdobyć potrawę takiej jakości. Jednakże, kiedy na jaw wychodzi, że Kaneki jest jednookim ghulem, Tsukiyama wstrzymuje kolację, zabijając kucharza, Taro. W zamian oferuje Taro jako dzisiejszy posiłek, postanawiając, że ze względu na wyjątkowość Kaneki należy się tylko jemu. Saga Aogiri Zostaje ujawnione, że Tsukiyama zdołał ocaleć, żywiąc się na samym sobie, by zregenerować się po walce z Touką. Zgłasza się do organizowanej przez Anteiku akcji uratowania Kanekiego z zamiarem późniejszego pożarcia go. Moce i umiejętności Nazwa "Smakosz" budzi postrach wśród mieszkańców 20. dzielnicy, nie tylko ze względu na jego selektywny sposób wybierania ofiar, ale też dlatego że jest trudny do schwytania. Jako zapalony czytelnik (jak Kaneki), interesuje się sztukami walki i walczy z gracją, która odnosi zabójcze efekty. *'Kagune Koukaku: '''Używanie Koukaku jako kagune jest uważane za ciężkie ze względu na wagę, nieporęczność oraz utwardzone komórki, które sprawiają, że jest ono nieelastyczne. Tsukiyama jest mistrzowsko wyćwiczony w używaniu Koukaku, ponieważ jest w stanie ukształtować jego różne formy. Może utworzyć metalową wstęgę, która przybiera postać elastycznej spirali służącej jako zbroja chroniąca górną część ciała oraz jako coś w rodzaju wiertarki powodującej katastrofalne zniszczenia. Rozszerzając zasięg, kagune może być mieczem z długim ostrzem, który przydaje się przy pchnięciach oraz przeszywa wrogów na wylot. Pomimo różnorodnych form kagune, jego waga i wielkość ogranicza ataki z bliska. Ponieważ Tsukiyama nigdy nie unika ataków, Koukaku jest wystarczająco solidne, by blokować je. Relacje Ken Kaneki Tsukiyama ma obsesję na punkcie Kanekiego. Kiedy spotyka go po raz pierwszy w Anteiku, jest zafascynowany jego zapachem. Kiedy Kaneki ujawnia swoją naturę ghula w Restauracji Ghuli, Tsukiyamę ogarnia chęć pożarcia go, uważając go za egzotyczną i jedyną w swoim rodzaju potrawę, którą tylko on może skonsumować. W wyniku tego stara się znaleźć sposób, by zjeść Kanekiego - z tego powodu, m.in. pomagał w odbijaniu go z kryjówki Aogiri. Po zakończeniu Sagi Aogiri, Tsukiyama dołącza do grupy Kanekiego jako jego "miecz" oraz mentor. Ze względu na swoją obsesję, jest wobec niego nadopiekuńczy, pomimo faktu, że pewna jego część widzi Kanekiego jako potencjalnego przyjaciela. Z żalem błaga Kanekiego, by nie udawał się do oblężonego Anteiku - by go powstrzymać, przymierza się nawet do walki. Nie widzi żadnego celu w tak długiej pracy dla niego, skoro Kaneki zamierza od razu się poświęcić - uważał bowiem jego plan za samobójczy. Ostatecznie Tsukiyama zostaje pokonany, a w ostatniej scenie wciąż leży na polu bitwy (dachu), odmawiając jedzenia i picia. W noveli (kuhaku) wspomniano, że Tsukiyama wspomagał finansowo grupę Kanekiego. Ishida Sui wyznał nawet, że to Tsukiyama zaprojektował strój bitewny głównego bohatera. W "Tokyo Ghoul:re", Tsukiyama przez ponad dwa lata żywił Kanekiego jedynie nienawiścią. Całkowicie odciął się od świata, popadł w głęboką depresję oraz przestał regularnie się odżywiać. Ciągła głodówka doprowadza go do krytycznego stanu - według swoich opiekunów umrze, jeżeli natychmiastowo nie zmieni trybu życia. Chie uważa, że powodem, dla którego Tsukiyama przestał o siebie dbać, jest "śmierć" Kanekiego. Według niej, idealnym lekiem byłoby znalezienie dowodu na to, że Ken wciąż żyje. Takie zachowanie ukazuje nam, że dla Tsukiyamy, Kaneki jest kimś, kogo ceni sobie bardziej, niż własne zdrowie i życie. Chie Hori Według noveli "Tokyo Ghoul - Days", Tsukiyama i Chie poznali się w liceum połączonym z Uniwersytetem Seinan Gakuin. Chie była pierwszą i jedyną ludzką przyjaciółką Tsukiyamy, która odkryła jego prawdziwą tożsamość i uwieczniła ją na zdjęciach. Łączy ich wspólna obsesja na punkcie dążenia do perfekcji oraz niecodzienna moralność. Chie jest odporna na manipulacyjne skłonności Tsukiyamy - groziła mu nawet opublikowaniem obciążających go zdjęć w Internecie, jeżeli spróbuje ją zabić. Choć jest zbyt niska i drobna, by zasłużyć na miano "pożywienia" Tsukiyamy, mężczyzna wciąż jest zainteresowany jej chytrą, sprytną i nieustraszoną naturą; często nazywa ją "pupilem" lub "myszką". Mimo to, Tsukiyama ufa Chie do tego stopnia, że dzieli się z nią faktami ze swojego osobistego życia, m.in. obsesją na punkcie Kanekiego. Zazwyczaj kończą się one szydzeniem Chie. W "Tokyo Ghoul" i noweli (Kuhaku) wspomniano, że przez te wszystkie lata pozostawali w kontakcie. Chie służyła Kanekiemu za źródło informacji. Dzięki swoim umiejętnością była w stanie pomóc Tsukiyamie w nabyciu zaufania Kanekiego i jednocześnie sama wymusić od niego lojalność. W "Tokyo Ghoul:re", Chie pracuje nad wyleczeniem depresji Tsukiyamy. Hinami Fueguchi Ponieważ jest członkinią grupy Kanekiego, Tsukiyama widzi w Hinami potencjalny klucz do zaufania lidera. Wierzy, że przyjaźń z nią pozwoli mu na oszukanie Kanekiego oraz udowodnienie, że jego złowrogie intencje są przeszłością. Choć jest przez niego wykorzystywana, Tsukiyama nie żywi wobec Hinami negatywnych odczuć - szanuje ją oraz troszczy się o jej zdrowie. W zamian, Hinami przyzwyczaiła się do jego obecności, a nawet staje w jego obronie podczas kłótni z Touką i Nishikim. Touka Kirishima Po raz pierwszy spotkał Toukę podczas swojej wizyty w 20. dzielnicy, kiedy musiał walczyć z nią i Ayato o tereny. Pomimo jej niezbyt przychylnej opinii o nim, Tsukiyama zachowuje się wobec niej przyjaźnie. Touka jest wobec niego nieufna, kiedy decyduje się dołączyć do drużyny Kanekiego. Nishiki Nishio Nishiki darzy Tsukiyamę nienawiścią po tym jak uprowadził jego partnerkę (Kimi) oraz zamierzał ją wykorzystać w planie zjedzenia Kanekiego. Po Sadze Smakosza, Nishiki nie jest zadowolony z faktu, że Tsukiyama przeżył ich wcześniejsze starcie. Mimo to, kiedy Tsukiyama leży wyprany z emocji na dachu budynku, Nishiki oferuje mu kawę, co miałoby go powstrzymać przed śmiercią głodową. Kanae von Rosewald Traktuję ją bardziej jak przyjaciółkę niż jak podkomędną żywi wobec niej dość przyjazne uczucia a ona sama go wspiera po jej śmierci a dokładniej w chwili w której poświęca się ona dla niego wydaje się być smutny co potwierdza to iż traktuje ją jak bliską przyjaciółkę Kazuichi Banjou Ich relacja pozostawała dość napięta nawet po dołączeniu do tej samej grupy. Tsukiyama często kpi sobie z jego osoby lub zapomina jego imienia. W zamian, Banjou ciągle wspomina o szemranych planach Tsukiyamy oraz twierdzi, że nie jest on godzien zaufania. Naki Podczas oblężenia laboratoriów Kanou, Naki i Tsukiyama nawiązali tymczasowy sojusz z zamiarem szybkiego uporania się z inspektorami CCG. Naki uważa Tsukiyamę za dobrą osobę (w zamian zyskuje status "łatwowiernego głupca"), jednak nie pochwala jego mowy w języku francuskim (którą myli z angielskim). Matsumae Jako wieloletni sługa rodziny, Matsumae opiekowała się Tsukiyamą od jego dziecięcych lat. Shuu mógł ją wezwać za każdym razem, kiedy miał kłopoty, a ich znajomość trwała aż do jego nastoletnich lat. Mirumo Tsukiyama Nie wiadomo zbyt wiele na temat relacji pomiędzy Tsukiyamą a jego ojcem. Możemy jednak wywnioskować, że Mirumo troszczy się o dobro syna. Ciekawostki *Tsukiyama zajął trzecie miejsce na liście najpopularniejszych postaci. *"Tsukiyama" (月山) oznacza ''księżycowe wzgórze, a "Shuu" (習) - praktykę, naukę, kolekcjonowanie. *Tsukiyama lubi samodyscyplinę, kuszących ludzi (bez względu na wiek i płeć) oraz nowe bodźce. *Hobby Tsukiyamy to sport, sztuki walki, gra na instrumentach muzycznych oraz ocenianie łupów. *Numer buta Tsukiyamy to 7. *W artbooku "Zakki", Ishida Sui wyznaje, iż w pierwotnych planach Tsukiyama miał być głównym bohaterem całkowicie odmiennej historii. W ostateczności wykorzystał go jako postać w "Tokyo Ghoul". *Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, pseudonim "MM" z Restauracji Ghuli jest także inicjałami japońskiego seiyuu Tsukiyamy - Mamoru Miyano. *W oficjalnych omake serii, Hinami nazywa Tsukiyamę "mężczyzną-kwiatem" lub "fajerwerkiem". *Według notatek twórców, biblioteka i pokój, w którym Tsukiyama rozmyśla nad Kanekim w piątym odcinku anime, znajdują się w jego rodzinnej rezydencji. *Według Audio Dramy, jego sypialnia mierzy 73m², a postawione w niej łoże jest ogromne. *W tej samej dramie Tsukiyama wspomina, że w dzieciństwie uspokajało go granie Chopina oraz krzyczenie. *Według drugiej Audio Dramy, Tsukiyama ma słabą głowę do alkoholu, a - ku zaskoczeniu wielu - w stanie nietrzeźwości jest bardzo głośny i emocjonalny. *Ishida wspomniał, że Tsukiyama umie grać na pianinie tak dobrze, że zarabiał niegdyś na graniu w klubach jazzowych. *W dniu jego urodzin - trzeciego marca - odbywa się światowy festiwal Hina-matsuri. Cytaty *Do Hinami: "Współpracujmy więc, a razem odzyskamy dolce Kanekiego - młodzieńca, jakim niegdyś był!" *Do siebie samego (o Kenie Kanekim): "Kaneki z 'Anteiku', hmm? Całkiem interesujący zapach..." *"W porównaniu z Kanekim, cała reszta to zaledwie pospolite ścierwo." *Do Kanekiego: "Czyż to nie aroganckie - decydowanie, czyje życie ma większą wartość? Jesteśmy jedynie workami pełnymi mięsa. Słabi stawiają ukłony, a silni się nimi delektują. W porównaniu ze wszystkimi żywymi stworzeniami, to ludzie odebrali więcej swoich żyć. My jesteśmy inni." *Do Kanekiego (po przegranej walce): "Na litość boską, Kaneki... nie odchodź." *Do Anteiku (po swoim wyleczeniu z kanibalizmu): "Jestem całkiem pyszny." *Do Kanekiego: "Nie musisz siebie winić za zranienie cudzych uczuć. Tak samo jak nie możesz siebie winić za przypadkowe zniszczenie antyku... to tylko dowód twej siły." *Do Hori Chie (w noveli "Tokyo Ghoul - Days"): "Zastanawiałem się właśnie, dlaczego nie jesteś dla mnie apetyczna. Może dlatego, że jesteś dla mnie niczym pupil! Malutka myszka, tak, od dzisiaj będziesz mym pupilem!" *Do Hori Chie (w noveli "Tokyo Ghoul - kuhaku"): "Oh, Chie! Twe słowa są jednocześnie urocze, płynne i delikatne niczym sernik oraz tak niepokojące, że przeszywają me serce... cóż, nawet nie wiem jak smakuje sernik." *Do Hori Chie (kiedy odbiera go z dachu): "Hori, czy mogłabyś mi powiedzieć... czym jest pożywienie smakosza...?" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ghule Kategoria:Członkowie rodziny Tsukiyama